


Iron and Wine

by Missy



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat, cemetery sex, dialogue-heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Making out in a cemetery has its perks





	Iron and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadieFlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieFlood/gifts).

“We’re fucking making out in a cemetery.”

Kelly’s observation was brilliant. And Ruby – immortal though she was –felt her bones give an alarming creek as she tried to straighten up her neck. Her hand was up under Kelly’s shirt, feeling the soft curve of her breast, and her eyes were half-closed. Air pressed its way from her wide-open mouth, as if someone had planted their knee in her throat.

“Thank you. I realized that when you groped me,” said Ruby.

“I don’t fucking grope people,” said Kelly. “I have class. I feel people up.”

“There’s a difference?” Ruby pushed the pink-streaked lock of her hair out of her eyes and raised an eyebrow. Kelly was unpredictable, violent sometimes (and thrillingly so), but on the other hand she could be incredibly strange-minded. Even Ruby – familiar in forty languages, some of them unpronounceable in the human tongue – couldn’t entirely manage to understand Kelly ninety percent of the time when she spoke to her.

“Yeah. Like there’s a difference between you, a nice demon, and the garden variety evil demon.”

“Hmm,” said Ruby. “So because I didn’t manage to take over the world with my evil spawn, I deserve to be felt-up instead of groped?”

Kelly blinked at her. “You’re making me think way too hard for this early in the morning,” she said.

“Well, it was your idea to fuck out in dark,” she said. “Where hopefully nothing will happen to us.”

Kelly smirked. “Hey, I’m with you – you’ve got nothing to fear but Ash catching us going to town.”

“Well then. We’d best make this quick.”

She let Kelly shove her down, let her press her weight into the ground. Through the dust of the ancient bones and the rocks and pebbles by her head, she let the time settle in and wash over her like a cleansing wave.


End file.
